


Ma Da'len

by Tujima



Series: You have a rare and marvelous spirit. In another world... [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children, F/M, sometime during their time in Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tujima/pseuds/Tujima
Summary: I always try to have a backstory, however small, in my head for my characters before starting a Bioware game - that way it helps me make decisions throughout my play-through. This time, I was wondering what kind of Inquisitor would Lavellan be if she had children before she was the Inquisitor? How would that affect how she'd treat situations?What would her vhenan say when he met them?





	Ma Da'len

Even though Leliana had already aided her once with contacting her clan, Ashera needed it again. "They need to be here, safe, with me," she'd whispered fearfully when Leliana had questioned her request. After Haven's destruction, the Inquisitor wasn't taking any chances. She and the spymaster had carefully scratched out a letter that only her clan's keeper would be able to read, much less understand. Ashera watched as the large crow flew off over the mountains with the missive, praying it got there quickly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

That had been two weeks ago.

The day found Ashera sitting on the steps leading down to the tents that the medic had set up for wounded soldiers. She watched as Cole went around behind the medic quietly, aiding the men and women that her medicines and techniques had been exhausted on. She'd pretty much given the boy free reign when it came to helping the inquisition as he saw fit - he was kind and thoughtful, it didn't matter to her if he was able to give people release by the right poultices or a well placed dagger. It was the same mentality that her clan had with sick halla. Sighing, she stood up and dusted off her breeches, about to head back into the hall to send Cullen on another mission in the Hinterlands when she heard, " _Mamae_!"

She turned quickly towards the voice, towards the drawbridge, and saw two little bodies running towards her and away from the Dalish guard that had brought them. A large smile broke out across her face as she jumped down the few steps and ran towards the two, kneeling and skidding in the dirt as she wrapped her arms around the pair. She pressed her lips to their hair, kissing and hugging them tightly, " _Ma da'len_ ," she whispered into the children's hair, tears glittering in her eyes. "They have missed you greatly, Levallan," the guard remarked, looking down at the two children through his long white hair. "Thank you for bringing them to me, _Hahren_ ," she murmured, smiling up at the man.

" _Ma vhenan_?" came a calm voice from behind them. Ashera turned without releasing her hold on the twins, to meet the eyes of her lover as he came down the steps towards them. "Solas," she murmured, a nervous smile tugging on her lips. She'd never told him about her children, hadn't really told anybody in the Inquisition, trying to keep them safe from those that would do them harm. "Who are these _da'len_?" he asked as he joined them, looking down at the faces that were semi-buried in Ashera's tunic. "Her laughter. Her song. Father long gone, an outcast, left her alone. Clan didn't want somebody that took things that didn't belong to him," Cole murmured, suddenly standing at Solas’ elbow and giving the children a small smile. The little ones gave him back a shy smile each before Cole was suddenly gone again, appearing next to the first aid tents again, kneeling over a soldier to help him drink water. Swallowing, Ashera nodded at Cole's assessment, "These are my children, Solas - my son, _Samahl_ , and my daughter, _Sulahn_. They're three," she explained as she stood up. Both children clung to separate legs, refusing to release her after not seeing her for so long. "Twins?" Solas asked, looking down at the brown curls that the boy sported, hair colored just like his mother, and the white curling locks that the little girl had - both with small pointed ears escaping into the light. Again, she nodded, resting a hand on either child's head, "My little ones, this is Solas, he's _mamae's_....," she paused, not knowing how to proceed - would Solas want her still that he knew she had children?

Solas looked from the children to her face, then back down to the twins as he let a small smile curl on his lips, "I'm your _mamae's_ _vhenan_ ," he finished, bowing his head to the children, "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't like to assume people understand what is being said, and because I used a Dalish translator I found online, I've listed the following translations. 
> 
> Dalish Translations:  
> \- _Mamae_ \- mother  
>  \- _Ma da'len_ \- my children  
>  \- _Hahren_ \- elder  
>  \- _Ma vhenan_ \- my heart  
>  \- _Samahl_ \- laughter/laugh  
>  \- _Sulahn_ \- sing


End file.
